With the globalization of business, industry and trade wherein transactions and activities within these fields have been changing from localized organizations to diverse transactions over the face of the world, the telecommunications industries have been expanding rapidly. This was, of course, accelerated by the rapid expansion of the World Wide Web (Web) that gave rise to Internet Protocol (IP) telecommunications wherein voice and other audio telecommunications are transmitted over the Internet. In addition, restrictions on travel, as well as attempts at energy conservation, have made teleconferencing more attractive.
With this expansion of telephone channels, conferences and conversations throughout the world, involving a plurality of participants, have become part of the daily routine in most business, educational and governmental institutions. However, in view of language, cultural and time differences, participants frequently find such conferences and conversations difficult to monitor and control as to achieve the purposes of the participants. As a result, the telecommunications industry is seeking implementations for making telephone conversations and conferences easier on the participants.